Children who have CP often do not grow the same as children without CP. They often are shorter and thinner than other children of the same age. However, it is unknown if this is "normal" for these children or if there is something else wrong (e.g. a problem with nutrition or hormones) that needs treatment. The first step is to measure a number of children who have CP and will help to increase knowledge of children with CP.